Wakeful Dreaming
by BlackGardenia
Summary: He was Hot, Annoyed, Delusional, and oh, so tired. All he wanted was to spend a night uninterrupted by stupid intruders, but the 'intruder' wasn't about to give up. SasuNaru.


**Heylo Again, **

**Alright, I know I should be posting the 9th chapter of 'The Scent of Cloves' - at least I'm working on it! Heh, heh... Anyway, this one-shot kinda glomped me one night. Honestly, it all started with carrying a goat back over to my neighbours, and then... next thing I knew, I was wondering 'What would keep Naruto awake long enough to be thinking about goats?' My answer... read below! **

**This is a SasuNaru Lime, well, not even a lime... more like an orange. Maybe a peach. Yeah, peaches are good. So's coffee, but that has no citrus content. Unless I dip strawberries in coffee...Hmmmm, Oh, never mind. Not a lemon. **

**Oh, and this One-shot is dedicated to my best friend; for sitting outside on the back porch, 2am-ish and listening to me tell story after story about 'Nick (Naruto) and Sam (Sasuke)' Thanks, Les!**

* * *

Murder. Whatever had woken him from a dream like _that_ would die a slow, painful death. Suffocation by dirty socks. Maybe even a slight amount of torture would be appropriate. Dunked in sour milk, eye-lids taped open and forced to watch re-runs of _Sesame Street_.

Sniffing, Naruto stored the dream of scantily clad women parading through the rainfall in the _'To remember later' _part of his brain. Yep. He'd definitely be hauling those images back out for consideration again, maybe during one of Tsunade's tirades...or something.

Lips curling up, he tossed around in his bed until the gently sway of the breeze, flowing in the open window, fluttered over his face. Settling on his side with the sheet pulled over his shoulder, held tightly in his fist tucked under his chin, feeling the gentle tugs of sleep bury his consciousness.

Pupils dilating; cerulean eyes shot open, focusing immediately. _Something_ had woken him.

Pretending sleep, he deepened his breathing; spacing them out and easing his heart into a slower rhythm. A person would assume he had fallen back asleep.

Summoning a mental picture of his bedroom, he allowed subtle flickers of his chakra to seep from him. Nothing out of the usual for slumbering ninjas. Like curling tendrils of smoke, they wafted through the cluttered confines of his room.

He would know if something was out of place.

Finding nothing, the chakra evaporated, leaving Naruto confused. Hairs on the back of his neck ruffled, his skin chilling until it raised with goosebumps. He could feel it, something wasn't right.

The edges of sleep long gone, he swung his arm, the sheet fanning out to crumple at his side.

The sharp inhale stopped his heart, and the whispers of motion jump-started Naruto with a growl.

_Someone_ had been in his _Bedroom!_

Whisking the kunai from under his pillow, he leapt across the tangles of dirty clothes and twisted his shoulders around the doorjamb, crouching low to avoid an attack. The softest thud of feet hitting the ground three stories below touched Naruto's ears.

Blinking, he rose and cautiously searched his home while swiftly making his way to the patio. Curling his hands around the wrought iron fencing, he looked into the darkened streets below. Everything seemed so peaceful. White sheets billowing gently on the rooftop across from him, wooden chimes tinkling to the left of him, cooing of morning birds dancing in the breeze.

Gritting his teeth, his deep blue eyes flashed in frustration. White knuckled, he cursed into the night and daring fate, he left the patio doors open, pushed his bedroom window open a little more and promptly flung his naked body back into bed.

* * *

Pulling down the bluish skin beneath his eye, Naruto stuck his tongue out at himself and sighed. It was his own damn fault he didn't get much more sleep after falling back into bed. Just when he'd doze off, the slightest noise would bring him out of it and he'd sit up, kunai ready, and stare off into space. Waiting...

...for nothing apparently. Whoever had crept up on him last night didn't come back, and he hoped for sleep sakes, they wouldn't _ever _come back.

Ignoring the fog his breath made on the mirror, he turned from the sink and twisting the knob to a near scalding temperature, he gingerly climbed into the shower. Content to let the water wash away the tiredness.

* * *

Staring at his left hand, Naruto watched as his fingers began to swell, aching and bruising. Yep. He'd broken them.

"Naruto?"

Looking up, he smiled sheepishly as Sakura jogged across the grassy plain, her strides slowing until she reached his side, her wide, emerald eyes taking inventory of his injuries. "Oh, heh, don't worry, it's just a stupid break"

Her brows arched, and scrunched as she held his gaze before looking down. Her tiny hands reached for him, holding his left hand firmly between her own. His skin tingled, warming with her chakra. "Naruto, you seem distracted today. Is...is everything okay...with you? I mean, if you want to talk about it, you can, I'm here"

Naruto stared at the top of her head where she bowed over his hand, watching the pink strands sway whenever she moved. He wanted to tell her, in fact, the story had been on the tip of his tongue the moment he'd seen her, but...for some reason, it seemed too _personal._ Like it was his own little mystery.

His secret. Something about the encounter, about the _breath_ he'd heard made his face warm, shades of red splashing across his cheeks.

So he'd asked her to keep him company instead. She had frowned at his blush, assuming he was hinting at something formal. Then he'd sidled up beside her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinning like a fool, stated that he was merely going to test out a few jutsu and wanted her to be there should he hurt himself.

And he had. Over and over again. He just couldn't get that breath out of his head! As of so far, he'd fallen out of a tree - Sakura had laughed herself to tears over that one. He dislocated his shoulder trying to toss his _Rasengan_ to a shadow clone across the field. The idea had _seemed _cool at the time!

Then, just now, while trying to add some elemental chakra to the spinning, blue ball in his hand, it had imploded. Breaking his fingers and knocking him into a somersault that covered a good quarter of the field before he planted his feet, his arms wheeling to hold his balance.

Breaking the reverie, Naruto blinked against Sakura's inquisitive stare, his hand still held in hers. Gently pulling away, he wiggled his fingers and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, Sakura! They're good as new! And, don't worry about me, I'm great!"

Sakura stared at her best friend. No matter how hard he tried to hide the deep inner-workings of his mind, his eyes always gave him away. The lavender tinge beneath them told her he'd slept little the night before. The beautiful, ocean blue iris's seemed hard today, distant, constantly sweeping his surroundings.

He was hiding something, she _knew _he was, but hadn't the faintest clue as to what. The subtle clues he unknowingly gave her with his body language didn't add up in her head. A thought to beat it out of him entered her mind, but, his eyes asked her not to. Not today at least.

Raising her hand, she paused, and then brushed the hair back from his forehead, combing her fingers through his bright, blond spikes. Mildly surprised by how soft they really were, she dropped her hand to his cheek, comforted when he leaned into her touch.

"Alright, Naruto. If you say you're fine, then I'll leave it alone. For now." Dropping her hand, she turned and walked away, not bothering to look back.

Pouting in confusion, Naruto stared at his hand. She had held it, _cradled _it even! She had run her fingers through his hair, had looked at him...really _looked_.

It was the _one _moment in a life time he could have kissed her and gotten away with it, he was sure.

Only, now...he couldn't find the _need _to.

* * *

Hands in his back pockets and whistling some nameless tune he had picked up, Naruto grinned big and leapt from his roof, the golden and reddish tinge of the sunset at his back. His brain hurt from trying to figure out just when his infatuation with Sakura had faded, but all he had been able to come up with was that it just...had. And that he was fine with it. Even the thought of her with another guy didn't hurt, but made him uncomfortable with loneliness.

Slapping his cheeks with a _Pop!_, he landed on the doorstep of his patio and let himself in. Ripping the zipper of his jacket down, he pulled one arm from the sleeve while looking for the nearest chair to throw the jacket over, and paused.

What the Hell?!

Spinning in a circle, he did an over look of his kitchen. Chairs were pushed back under the table, which was cleared off. Where were the empty ramen containers? The bowls? Hadn't he left one on the kitchen's window sill this morning? He did! The puddle of broth that had spilled over the side was still there, as well as the ring in the dust. Hunh.

Scratching his temple, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He'd spent the afternoon with Sakura, but maybe she'd dropped by afterwards - he hadn't come straight home, after all. Whatever, even if it was Nomes, he didn't care much; if they wanted to clean, they could have at it.

Remembering the jacket, he threw it on the couch instead and headed for the fridge, craving the ice cold milk he knew was waiting for him. Opening the door, he gawked. It was...empty! Where were last weeks left overs? The jug of milk?! It was only over due by _one _day, Damnit! It was still good!

All that was left was a random apple, a bag of 'Fresh, heat-n-serve' pasta and a full container of cherry tomatoes! What kind of sick joke was this?

Running to the garbage can to see if who ever had cleaned really did throw everything out, he was stumped. The can was empty too! A brand-new bag, tied perfectly in one corner, resting innocently along the rim.

Annoyed and muttering to himself, Naruto stomped back to the fridge, grabbed the apple and slamming the door behind him, scarfed it down while thinking of the dew drops he knew would have been sliding down the side of his milk-filled glass, _and_ the money he'd have to spend tomorrow to refill his fridge.

* * *

He was Hot. Annoyed. Delusional. And, oh, so tired. He tried counting sheep, but became bored with it, so he thought he'd try counting goats instead. Then he'd wondered what would happen if they became hungry and ate the fence? It was only wood, after all. Then, realizing they were free, started a goat stampede! Running with their heads down, their bony and blunt horns out there to butt whatever got in the way.

Then, in a single, rational moment, Naruto realized he was thinking about _goats_. Groaning, he pulled his head out from under his pillow and spun around to lay on his back. Lifting his hips to re-align his boxers since the stupid things kept twisting when ever he moved. No wonder he preferred to sleep nude, but, after last night... even though he had no qualms with nudity, he didn't see the point in bragging.

Laying there with his arms outstretched, eyes wide open, he felt the barest brush of air skim across his chest. Ah ha. He knew the patio doors were closed, his bedroom window too. He'd double checked before going to bed. His 'visitor' was back.

Closing his eyes, he casually shifted his arm to grip the kunai under his pillow and waited. Tonight, he'd get the Asshole.

It took effort not to scrunch his nose in concentration, listening intently for anything, but there was nothing to go by; no creaking, no bumps, not even bre-. Wait, scratch that...

Controlling his body to not let on, Naruto listened to the soft breaths coming from the other side of his room.

Man, that was quick. He knew that it should have taken at least forty-some seconds to walk from the patio, through the living room, past the kitchen, down the hallway to his open bedroom doorway. Buddy made it in less than thirty. Wow. _And _he managed not to trip over the mess, stumble or even shift anything around as he walked through.

Heh, skill.

Buddy still hadn't moved. Perplexed, and becoming more annoyed as the time passed by slowly, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold onto the deception, Naruto made up his mind in an instant.

Rolling shoulder over shoulder off the bed, he let out a startling holler and, kunai in hand, launched across the bedroom and flung his body over the intruder's, shoving them both to the floor.

Feeling the shrinking flesh of a throat beneath the blade, Naruto's grin beamed, twilight blue; his eyes narrowed in irritation and pride.

Light shining through the windows tinged Naruto's skin a yellowed tan, and shadowed the body beneath him.

The chest pressed to Naruto's was solid and while curved with muscle, wasn't fleshy, and he could feel no binding beneath the cloth. The grip wrapped around Naruto's wrist holding the kunai was strong; bruising and achingly so. The hips held still between Naruto's knees were narrow, tapered from the width of buddy's torso. The thighs raised and pushed against Naruto, effectively grinding their hips together, and if Naruto had any doubts as to the sex of the one beneath him, he knew now.

The forming erection beneath his ass was quite telling.

He wasn't put off by it; things like this happened quite a bit. It was only natural when fighting, feeling bodies pressed against each other, hands feeling around to find hidden weapons. Flushed faces and warm breaths feeling like sensual caresses against the neck or cheek. After so many years, one became used to it.

Except, this time, the breath that warmed Naruto's lips tasted tangy and sweet. It smelled like mint and something else that Naruto couldn't figure out.

His ears picked up the softest chuckle and looking for buddy's eyes, Naruto was stunned into stillness.

Chilling and breath-taking, the reddish hue of the sharingan seemed to glow. "Dobe"

Naruto's eyes widened and lost focus, his breath stopped, his pulse failed a beat, and then raced. He couldn't understand the situation, but was unable to inhale enough air to laugh.

His scalp tingled, and it was a few seconds before he figured out that it was..._his_; Sasuke's hand, that single appendage capable of death in so many ways, rifling through Naruto's hair. His fingers gently pulling the strands away from his face.

His eyes burned, and panicking, Naruto thrust his head forward intending to knock some sense into himself. And Sasuke, if he could.

But a few blurred actions and Naruto found his bare back arching away from the chill of the tiles, the kunai embedded into the far wall, and his head held firmly between Sasuke's pale hands as his body settled between Naruto's thighs.

"Hn. Nice try, Moron"

Words couldn't find their way out Naruto's throat, and he settled for a threatening growl, his clenched teeth vibrating. Eyes narrowed into slits, he tried to ignore the way his body succumbed to the velvety octave of Sasuke's voice.

His eyes fell to Sasuke's mouth, watching him lick his bottom lip then slowly curve to one side, mocking Naruto with a smirk. Shifting to ease some discomfort, Naruto's hips ground into Sasuke's, bringing a throaty groan to bubble up past his lips while Sasuke closed his eyes for a lingering moment and opened again on Naruto's wide stare.

Remembering his hands, having laid useless all this time, Naruto reached up and gripping Sasuke's wrists, he yanked his hands away from his face, missing the warmth they had given him. Holding them at his sides, he glared into red iris's as he sat up, feeling Sasuke's muscles bunch and relax against his thighs.

"You're an Asshole. What the hell do you think you're doin' here anyway?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke drew his tongue over his lips and without hesitation, leaned in and captured Naruto's mouth with his own. Rigid with shock, Naruto gasped and shivered, feeling Sasuke's tongue slip between his lips.

Naruto's brain yelled at him, telling him to shove Sasuke away and beat him. His hands twitched, wanting to leave bruises, to break Sasuke's jaw.

Instead, they tugged Sasuke closer until he pressed against him and then slid up his arms, across toned shoulders, grabbing handfuls of black hair. Tilting his head to a better angle before taking over the kiss, pushing back Sasuke's searching tongue with his own.

Deceptivly smooth hands slid up Naruto's chest, fingertips brushing over taut nipples and around, gripping shoulder blades to hold him closer.

Naruto's body was a heaving, undulating mess. His skin crawled with tingles and unfamiliar noises escaped between dominating mouths. Even now, competition was a necessary part as Sasuke harshly bit his bottom lip, before soothing it with his tongue. Taking control over...whatever this had become.

Needing air, he leaned his forehead against Sasuke's, their shallow breaths mingling, and licked his lips. He could taste Sasuke on his mouth, the flavour a unique blend of spice, mint and something sweet.

He could almost feel hand prints burned into his skin from Sasuke's hands, and he squirmed, hissing as blunt nails were scratched deeply down his back.

Yep, that would leave a mark, and he grinned. Throwing his head to the side, his mouth clamped down on Sasuke's neck, the wild scent of foliage and something that was just...Sasuke snaking it's way through Naruto's brain, imprinting itself to his memory. His mouth worked over the soft skin, suckling it until he knew it would bruise then easing the darkened skin with a gentle swipe of his tongue, loving the feel of Sasuke's pulse pounding against it.

He wanted more, and urgent, pronounced parts of his body demanded completion. But the feel of Sasuke's cheek against his, of black hair tickling his neck was sobering, and Naruto's eyes pried themselves open.

Thoughts ran rampant through his head, each one seemingly important, but losing it's reason until it ment nothing. He wanted answers, wanted to know if Sasuke planned to stay, or if it was just a random drop-in before he disappeared again.

He grimaced, not liking the idea of losing him again, the grip in Sasuke's hair slipping until Naruto's arms folded around his his neck.

Sasuke sighed and feeling him stirr, Naruto locked his arms in a lame attempt to hold him there. He paused and when Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes, a warm haze settled in mind, making him forget reason, forget everything but the last, brief gentle touch of Sasuke's lips on his before his eyes closed.

Waiting until Naruto's body slumped in his arms, Sasuke's sharingan slowed from it's spin and faded to his natural charcoal color. Rising, he swooped and lifted Naruto, surprised by how heavy he'd become. Laying him over the bed, he stood there, staring down at the sleeping boy.

He made mental notes of the changes since he'd last seen him. The golden tufts of hair were a little longer, almost shaggy. The boyish roundness of his face and body had faded; hardened into an array of well used muscle mass.

His eyes, he'd noticed while Naruto had glared at him, were wiser. Mistrusting. Sasuke scoffed, saddened to know that he was most likely the one to do that to him.

One knee pressed into the mattress and the slight dip pulled Naruto's head in Sasuke's direction. The whisker marks over his cheeks seemed to cast shadows in the dark, drawing Sasuke to follow their lines with his thumb. Naruto moved into the touch, a soft, welcoming breath wafting past his lips.

Unafraid, knowing his jutsu wouldn't wear off until morning, Sasuke leaned in and brushed his lips over Naruto's. Standing, he trailed his fingertips over his Love's chest, feeling the dip of muscle, smirking when Naruto groaned in his sleep, his sides twitching with touch.

Turning away, he headed to the living room with familiarity, already knowing about the lump in the middle cushion of the couch, and the chair with the squeaking leg, and the hidden photo tucked in between the pages of a novel written by Jirayia, which was also hidden underneath the couch.

A photo taken back when they were still kids, when Naruto believed in the world, and Sasuke hadn't believed in anything or anyone. But Naruto.

Glaring over his shoulder, a young Sasuke promised murder with his eyes as Naruto had slung his arms over his shoulders, his chin resting on Sasuke's head. A beaming smile and eyes so happy they glinted.

The white trim around the photo showed signs of constant handling, fingerprints and smudges on and around Sasuke's face.

Sitting on one end of the couch, Sasuke crossed one leg over the other, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Everything about Naruto's home was a comfort. From the smell of old ramen, dust and Naruto's soap, to the sight of wear and tear of Naruto's touch throughout the place.

Smirking, Sasuke pondered the look on Naruto's face when he came home to find Sasuke's little touches.

Hearing a snore from the other room, his smirk softened into a barely there smile. Knowing Naruto would wake up, remember the events from tonight and with Sasuke's added fog to the memories, he would believe it was only a dream and would go on about his day like it never happened.

To come home and find a few more 'added touches', and once again, he would pretend to be asleep while Sasuke crept into his room.

Tomorrow held so many promises...

* * *

**Yep. That's what I came up with. Heh. **

**Don't be afraid to leave me an opinion or two! Please...pretty please? With lots-o hawt chocwate sauce? **


End file.
